Fighting Guidelines
Battles You may combat other players at designated Battle Areas. To challenge another player you must ask them in Chat or post on their Message Wall that you are wanting to combat their character. After the challenge has been accepted, you must locate a Battle Calculator. A Battle Calculator is someone who can calculate damage done by attacks by using the correct math. During battle, what determines if an attack would hit or not is depending on your Speed and the opponent's. To determine whether an attack hits, you first need a random number generator, such as http://www.random.org/integers/then add your speed with that of the target, and set that as the maximum value, with a minimum value of 1. If the randomly-generated number is equal to or less than your Speed, your attack hits. As an example, Combatant 1 has a Speed of 18 and Combatant 2 has a Speed of 12 and when added together they make 30 which is what you should set the maximum value to. If you attack twice, generate two numbers, if the first number is above the attacker's Speed it misses and if it is below the attacker's Speed the attack hits. Experience earned by the battle between the two Combatants is half of the total damage that was successfully inflicted by one Combatant respectively. Roleplay Battles Battles can occur within stories and role plays that do not rely on the system, naturally this creates much for freedom to express a fight in a more flashy manner. These are perfectly acceptable to use as a basis for character and power developments. These fights will usually allow you to employ techniques you have learnt and transformations you possess and possibly a few abilities purely usable in role play within reason (as usual please avoid godmodding). Please note these will not give EXP they are purely for story and fun's sake. Rules of Battle # Two players must agree to fight and choose a location to battle. # Only an official Battle Calculator may calculate the fight. Battle Calculators cannot calculate their own fights to avoid bias or cheating. # An Administrator or Battle Calculator will flip a coin to determine the turn order. For 3 or more players they will randomize a list. # To create a "Team" or "Team Attack" your character must have a record of originally meeting that character and have a good reputation with said character as enemies will not fight with one another but friends will and rivals may possibly assist you. # Players will be forced to surrender if they do not edit their turn within two hours unless excused for a valid reason. If such a reason exists, please contact an Administrator. # To prevent death in these fights there is a “Fight to 1HP” Ruling that will be placed into every fight outside of a Saga or Story Mission. # When a battle takes place, the winning character will gain EXP equal to half of the total damage they inflicted to the opponent as EXP (this excludes bleed or effect damage taken by techniques or abilities). # You may only use items listed in your Equipment during battles. If you did not place an item in Equipment, you cannot use it after a battle has started. You may give Equipment to anyone during a battle, including the opponent, but all items - excluding consumables, if used - will be returned at the end of the battle. # You may only bring up to 3 Unique Items into a battle with you. Excluding "Zanpakuto" and "Fullbringer Item". # Unique Items may only have 1 Bonus and they can have a maximum of +30% increase to any one stat. # After a battle depleted HP does NOT instantly regenerate. This includes when you would Level-Up from a fight. Please use the Hospital to recover Health. # Each player has a Rush Count of 10 per turn. All actions including, but not limited to, attacks, consuming items, switching equipment, and transforming uses 1 Rush Count unless otherwise stated. Players may also only use up to two Basic Attack and Advanced Attack Attacks, and 1 Ultimate Attack per turn. Any Rush Count not used at the end of your respective turn recovers 2.5% Stamina each. # The maximum Damage Multiplier you can have during battle for all forms of damage cumulatively is x3 or 200% (Excluding Weapon Damage at 100%). This rule also applies to all non-damage multipliers (Health, Strength, Speed, Stamina, etc). # When your character would transform and increase your stats or use an item that would increase your stats you must state that you are using a transformation or item that would do so and include the increases yourself. For an item in your Equipment, add the stats prior to battle. If you make a mistake the Battle Calculator may interrupt the fight and fix the issue. Any cheating in this regard will cause an automatic 24 hour suspension from the site. Combat Damage To determine how much damage you have inflicted to another Combatant, identify the attacks you are using and then follow the guidelines below in order to understand what damage is being done. * Punch/Kick - Multiply your Strength Stat by 10 * Sword - Multiply your Strength Stats by 12 * Gun - Multiply your Strength Stat by 12 * Quincy Bow - Multiply your Speed Stats by 12 * Hollow Claws - Multiply your Strength Stats by 14 * Dual Swords - Multiply your Strength Stats by 18 * Dual Guns - Multiply your Strength Stats by 18 * Quincy Cross - Multiply your Speed Stats by 18 * Hollow Sword Arms - Multiply your Strength Stats by 20 * Basic Attack - Multiply your Strength Stats by 25 * Advanced Attack - Multiply your Strength Stats by 50 * Signature Attack - Multiply your Strength Stats by 100 * Ultimate Attack - Multiply your Strength Stats by 200 Damage Types Damage is separated into four categories: Basic Strike, Physical, Ranged, and Hollow all of which must be specified upon creating a Tech. 1, Tech. 2, Signature, or Ultimate Attacks. When creating a custom barrier you must also specify what Damage Type it protects against, if any. * Basic Strike - This is damage inflicted by Punch/Kick and any Tech. 1, Tech. 2, Signature, or Ultimate Attack that specifies this Damage Type. Physical Damage Type Buffs and Hollow Damage Type Buffs do not stack with this Damage Type. * Physical Damage - This is damage inflicted by Punch/Kick, Sword, Dual Sword and any Tech. 1, Tech. 2, Signature, Counter, or Ultimate Attack that is specifically stated to be a Physical-based attack. Weapons that fall into this category that have a buff will stack with this multiplier. * Ranged Damage - This is damage inflicted by Gun, Dual Gun, Quincy Bow, Quincy Cross, and any Tech.1, Tech. 2, Signature, Counter, of Ultimate Attack that is specifically stated to be a Ranged-based attack. Weapons that fall into this category that have a buff will stack with this multiplier. * Hollow Damage - This is damage inflicted by Punch/Kick (By a Hollow Character only), Hollow Claws, Hollow Sword Arms, and any Tech. 1, Tech. 2, Signature, Counter, or Ultimate Attack that is specifically stated to be a Hollow-based attack. Weapons that fall into this category that have a buff will stack with this multiplier. * Weapon Damage - This is damage inflicted through Gun/Sword, Dual Gun/Sword, Quincy Bow, Quincy Cross, Hollow Claws, and Hollow Sword Arms. If you have Damage Type Buffs in Physical Damage above 100% then Damage Type Buffs in Weapon Damage will be halved. This multiplier will increase the multiplier of a weapon being used. Battle Fatigue Stamina is a stat that determines how long your character can fight. Each character starts with 500 stamina and the stat can be increased with items that can be purchased from the shop. Nearly every action you take requires Stamina, whether or not it hit, missed, or was successful. To determine how much Stamina an attack costs, look below. If you do not have enough Stamina to use an attack, the attack is negated and you automatically are reduced to 0 Stamina. * Punch/Kick - 1 Stamina * Weapon Attack - 3 Stamina * Hollow Claws - 5 Stamina * Dual Weapon Attack - 6 Stamina * Quincy Cross - 8 Stamina * Hollow Sword Arms - 10 Stamina * Standard Barrier - 20 Stamina * Basic Attack - 25 Stamina * Advanced Attack - 50 Stamina * Signature Attack - 100 Stamina * Ultimate Attack - 150 Stamina Whenever you run out of usable Stamina, any transformations you are currently in stop and if you do not have enough Stamina to perform a specific action the attack is negated and your Stamina is immediately dropped to 0 and the rest of the attacks afterwards if used are negated. Spirit Gauge This mechanic was included in the system to prevent transformations from becoming overpowered as well as to prevent spamming of attacks mainly Tech. 1 and 2 attacks into overwhelming an opponent. This mechanic was designed specifically to make combat as fair as possible for all users across the wiki. You will gain one Spirit Gauge at the end of each of your respective turns. A Normal Character may only have a maximum of 5 Spirit Gauges stocked up at any one time. This mechanic is used to activate the following techniques and abilities: * Active Skill - 1 Spirit Gauge * Custom Barrier - 1 Spirit Gauge * Basic Attack Attack - 1 Blast Gauge * Basic Attack Reinforcement or Debuff Skill - 2 Spirit Gauges * Advanced Attack Attack - 2 Spirit Gauges * Racial Transformation - 2 (or more) Spirit Gauges per stage of transformation. * Revert Transformation - Gain a Spirit Gauge(s) equal to the amount spent on the transformation your character reverts from. * Signature Attack - 3 Spirit Gauges * Signature Transformation - 3 (or more) Spirit Gauges per stage of transformation. * Ultimate Attack - 3 Spirit Gauges Status Ailments Certain statuses will possibly be inflicted upon your character when battling. The following is a list of ailments that can appear during combat. The effects will take place at the end of your respective turn if they decrease Health or Stamina. Status can only have a maximum of 25% on any character. If a status would reduce a stat that regenerates it will reduce the stat before regeneration takes place. * Bleed: Decreases Health by a set % every turn * Burn: Decreases Strength by a set % * Freeze: Decreases Speed by a set % * Paralysis: Increases Stamina Cost by a set % * Poison: Decreases Stamina by a set % every turn * Stun: You will skip your next turn. After skipping, you cannot be stunned during your opponent's next turn. This does not count as a status ailment, as the others do. Barriers Barriers are techniques that protect you from certain attacks depending on the barrier used but cannot protect you from effects such as Burn or Poison for examples. These barriers last at maximum two turns for both the user and opponent and cannot be used on the next three turns of the user. Certain barriers may have effects and are passive instead of being defensive while others are only defensive and do nothing but protect the user. A Barrier has 1/4 of your Maximum HP but will disperse after 2 full turns or the HP on the barrier is depleted. Turn Timer/Cooldown Effect If an attack states that it has a Duration, Cooldown, or Turn Timer it will last that many turns and be rendered unavailable for usage until the cooldown elapses. "Duration" includes the turn it was used on, but Cooldown does not. Both of these include allied and opponent turns, and do not count turns taken due to an opponent being stunned. As an example, if you have an ability that has a 2 turn duration and a 3 turn cooldown, it goes as such: Note that this battle is a 2v3, with the turn order being: You -> Opponent 1-> Ally -> Opponent 2 -> Opponent 3 -> Repeat # Your turn: Ability used. Duration begins. # Opponent 1 turn: Ability continues. Cooldown begins. # Ally turn: Ability has ended. 2 turn cooldown remaining. Your ally stuns the second opponent. # Ally turn due to opponent being stunned: Does not apply to Cooldown timer. # Opponent turn: 1 turn cooldown remaining. # Your turn: You can use the ability again, this turn.